18 December 1979
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1979-12-18 ;Comments *Peel refers in passing to the match an Anfield the previous Saturday (15th December), in which Liverpool had beaten Crystal Palace 3-0. *He had been to a "colourful but ultimately humiliating" party the previous evening arranged by an ITV company, but had left early. *Peel refers to the Top 40 singles chart noting that the Beat are at number 20. *He mentions having attended the record fair at Alexandra Palace at the weekend, but came away without buying a single record. "By the time I got there the only things that were left were dozens and dozens - I mean, thousands in fact - of old Bay City Roller records, most of which looked as though they'd been used as a portion of the M6 at some stage or other." *There is a competition in the show to win a lipstick-smeared plastic cup that Siouxsie Sioux had left in the office around six months ago. Sessions *Dodgems only session, recorded 17th September 1979, repeat, first broadcast 24 September 1979 *Elti Fits only session, recorded 4th September 1979, repeat, first broadcast 26 September 1979 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Spizz Energi: Where's Captain Kirk? (7") Rough Trade RTSO4 *Madness: My Girl (7") Stiff BUY 62 :JP: "If you're going to buy it, and I expect you are because it's got something different on the b-side, something that's not on the LP, make sure that the hole on your copy is somewhere slightly closer to the centre than it is on that one." *Holly and the Italians: Tell That Girl To Shut Up (7") Oval OVAL 1016 :JP: "If they're not very careful you know, Oval Records are going to have a hit one of these days." *Elti Fits: Letter Box (session) :JP: "John Walters has said very little about the performance of Crystal Palace last Saturday, noble though it was, it wasn't enough of course, as you already know. I don't like to rub things in, but this is one for him anyway, it's called I See Red." *Split Enz: I See Red (7") Illegal ILS 0019 *Dodgems: Lord Lucan Is Missing (session) :JP: "It's very easy you know, when you're a Radio One DJ to start imagining from time to time that you're actually quite an important and significant person. Whenever I feel this creeping over me I always remind myself that in eons of droning away on Radio One I've created precisely nothing, and the Dodgems, even if they do nothing else beyond that, are at least one up on me if not more with that excellent piece." *Misty in Roots: Salvation (12") People Unite PU 002 *Ada Wilson: In the Quiet of My Room (7") Elliejay ejsp9288 *Beat: Ranking Full Stop (b-side Tears Of A Clown 7") 2-Tone CHS TT6 *Elti Fits: Song (session) *Basczax: Madison Fallout (7") Pipeline Product ICI ONE *Marquis de Sade: Henry (LP - Dantzig Twist) Pathe Marconi EMI 2C 070 14835 *Tanya Hyde: Herr Wunderbar (7") Waldo's DS008 *Dodgems: Gotta Give It Up (session) *Gregory Isaacs: Poor and Clean (12") African Museum *Scritti Politti: Doubt Beat (EP - 4 A Sides) St. Pancras SCRIT 2 (tape flip during track) *Regents: 7 Teen (7") Rialto TREB 111 *Elti Fits: Reject (session) *Cockney Rejects: I'm Not A Fool (7") EMI 5008 *Kleenex: Ain't You (7") Rough Trade RT 009 *Dodgems: Science Fiction (Baby You're So) (session) *Jerry Lee Lewis: Old Black Joe (LP - Good Rocking Tonite) Sun SUN 1003 *Monochrome Set: He's Frank (Slight Return) (7") Disquo Bleu BL1 *Errol Scorcher & Jah Toyan: Natty Roots *Delton Screechie: Evil Woman (single) Nigger Kojak *Elti Fits: Factory Room (session) *Clash: London Calling (7") CBS 8087 *Dodgems: Muscle Beach (session) :JP: "I must confess, I've always wanted to be enormously strong myself, I mean not so that I could go around hurting people, so that I can do dramatic things like when somebody's taking a lady's name in vain in the mess I can, with a cry of 'take that, you cur!', biff him on the jaw. But (sighs)... too much of a coward." *Cairo: I Like Bluebeat (7") Absurd ABSURD 7 *Martian Schoolgirls: Life in the 1980s (7") Red Planet RPR1 *News at midnight. File ;Name *1979-12-18 Tape 198.mp3 ;Length *02:00:44 ;Other *File created from T198 of 400 Box, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?je5ovfvp3h92q2l *mooo server / file - (login required) Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:Available online